I meet you again, and lost again
by loki-luna
Summary: Inuyasha meets his sister again, but time will be shorted by Kikyou. Sesshomaru soon hears about her.
1. How long has it been?

Its been 6 years since meeting Inuyasha and the band of seven. Mamoru has not left Kya's side and she has not left the casle. Kya has gotten stronger, taller, and she was no longer a cute girl, but a beautiful teen. Jaken cept a close eye on her for most of his days with her. Sesshomaru was now more busier then ever. He now has his father's responsablility, having a army, feeding, and protecting the western lands. He tried as offen to see his little sister but, sometimes, it couldn't be done, but when he was home, he was glad to see her.

One day, Sesshomaru burst the casle's door, making every survent worry. "Jaken!? Jaken!" He yelled for his emp to arive. Jaken runs though the front door to the gate door as a lightning bult. "My lord... you have retuned." he catches his breath, "Lady Kya would be..." "Enough with your babbling, and bring Kya to my studys, after that you will prepare for travel, understand?" "perfectly my lord." Jaken jumped to his dutys and ran to the training hall.

Jaken enter the training hall kneeling down, and bowing "Lady Kya, please pardent my intruAAA..." Jaken jumped and ran to dodge a green fire ball. "Hay you could have warned me!" Kya laid on her back pushing a giant wolf off her. "Oh, sorry Jaken, I didn't see you." she pushed the wolf off, landing infront of it. The wolf wipped its tail, making a brusting and twisted air ball. Kya dodged the ball but headed straight for Jaken. The ball blasted him to the wall, making a massive hole on the wall. Kya and the wolf staired at the emp. "I'm sorry Jaken I thought..." Kya was pushed down suddently to the growned. Her hands were above her head, unmovable by the waight of the wolf."Mamoru, you caught me already, get off me!"

Mamoru shrunk to his original form witch was the same size he was given to Kya. He laid on her chest, happy on winning the fight. Kya rolled her eyes. She picked him up and plassed him on the floor, she then walked towards the emp. "Jaken? You know, if my brother saw you like this, he will kill you, right?" Jaken's eyes burst open, still to weak to walk. He still maneged to stand up. "My lady, I must inform you that My lord is here, and wishes your presents in his studys."

Kya knocked on her brother's door. "Enter." Kya entered and sat on a chair, infront of Sesshomaru. He sat on a tall chair behind a wooden desk. He gave her no smile or hug like he would, when he usually saw her. "Welcome back brother. How was your trip?" Kya asked nervously. Sesshomaru looked at her with serious eyes, and his hands where under his chin. " _Is my brother thinking? I'm I in trouble? Did I do something I wasn't supost too?"_ Kya's mind went on a rampage of thoughts ,until. "I have no choice!" yelled Sesshomaru. Kya focused on her brother, now more alert.

"Kya, do you remember your friend Naraku?" Kya nodded, "He's my fiancé." " Well, his family's casle was burned down, but before the incident, someone took him, now they can't find him." Kya was surprised to hear the news, of her dear friend. "Is he alri..." Sesshomaru rasied is hand, silencing Kya. "These kidnappings had not only happen to him, but strong villages. Stealing the highest at power, youngest." Kya raised a brow. " But, you have no children. Well not that I know of." Her brother just staired at her, and smiled. " You, are the youngest here, little sister. But the reason I wanted you to see me is because, I want you to travel with me in finding the culprit." He paused, knowing the reaction of his sister. She stared at him with her eyes wide open. A smile started to form, and she jumped on him like a frog. Kya hugged and kissed his cheeks. "Yes, yes, yes! I will go!" Sesshomaru, gently pushed her off him and got off the floor. "Calm down little sis. I do have rules for you." "Rules?" She questioned." What rules?" Sesshomaru smirked at his sister. "It's only a few. The first one is, I want you to stay behind me. The reason for this is to keep you safe when I'm in a battle. The second is, I will be leaving you alone with Jaken sometimes. I need you to stay in the area I left you in. Understand?"

"Yes brother, I fully understand." She said a little annoyed. "But you know, Mamoru and I **have** gotten stronger. I think I can be alright without you there, for awhile." Sesshomaru eyed his sister with anger. "You will fight when I see that you are ready. For now you will be under My protection!" He said annoyed. "Fine, fine, I will do as you say..."


	2. A new change

The next day came bright and early for Kya." Good morning, Mamoru." She said stretching and petting him. She jumped out of bed and when to her private spa. She quickly washed her body and dipped herself in the sauna. She dired off and went to her closet. She grabbed her favorite kimono. She's grown for the past years and found it to small. It want above her knees, but the sleeves were to the tips of her fingers. She grabbed a black belt corset and places it over her kimono. She looked in the mirror and saw she looked good. She notice that her hair was a little pasted her knees, she wanted to cut it but heard a knock at her door. "I'm coming in" entering Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was about to say something but got trailed off. "What are you doing?" He sees Kya holding a sharp blade to her hair. "Put the blade down. I like you hair long. You look a lot like father and me." She smiled at him and disited to leave it alone. "Everything is ready. We will eat and then leave."

After they ate, Sesshomaru, Kya, Jaken, Mamoru, and Ah-Un went off to their journey. A couple of miles ahead Sesshomaru and Jaken were eyeing Kya from the back. _"My, my. How much has lady Kya grown."_ Jaken thought. Sesshomaru thought, " _My little sister is now grown. She is no longer adorable, but beautiful."_ He admired. Kya felt the stares of demons. She turned to face Jaken and her brother, "what is it?" Sesshomaru was surprised. He didn't relized that she can sense him. " _You really have gotten stronger."_ He just smiled and said nothing. She shrug her sholders, and smiled at Mamoru, in his pup form.

Later on that night, after traveling so many hours, Jaken made a fire for everyone. He was exsasted, and fell fast asleep on Ah-Un. Sesshomaru and Kya laid on a tall, wide tree, near the fire. Kya was asleep on his shoulder and he laid his head on hers. A few hours had past, awakening Kya in the middle of the night. She Moved her head off of Sesshomaru, making him moved his head back on the tree. ' _I feel uncomfortable here.'_ She thought. Mamoru leaned on her leg, getting Kya's attention. She picked him up and jumped high on the tree Sesshomaru laid on. She caught a bark of the tree in one hand. Still holding Mamoru in the other. She lifted herself up, laying on the trunk, falling fast asleep.

The next morning, "LADY KYA! Come down from there this instant!" "Stop,with your constant yelling!" She said turning herself off the Branch. She fell to the ground, landing next to Jaken with a similar glare to Sesshomaru's. "What is it?" Jaken remember she was not a great person to wake up, and calm down towards her. "Please forgive the interuption my lady, but I must tell you that lord Sesshomaru has left and I must take you to the eastern hills." Kya stretched off the grumpieness and agreed with him.

During the walk, Kya rode on Mamoru. he transformed to his full wolf size. And Jaken rode on Ah-Un. A few hours had passed and it was now late afternoon. "Jaken? There's a river near by, I want Mamoru and Ah-Un to drink before we travel anymore." "Yes my lady." With that they headed to the river and rested. At some point Jaken fell asleep on Ah-Un, she knew that he hadn't slept properly for two day(preparing the traveling necessitys, and sleeping in a new location) so she let him sleep. Kya desisted to explore her surroundings, while Mamoru followed. A few minutes past and she felt two humans near. She and Mamoru jumped on some trees near them, while the men passed by. "I though we were going to kill the demon lord" "yeah but when we got there, we didn't find anybody. It made our live easier." They both laughed after that and kept walking.

"Lady Kya! Where are you!? Oh that girl. Ever since she met that stupid, half breed, she's been more adventurous then ever. Well, she hasn't been difficult, but..." Before Jaken's rambling could finish the two men from before appeared. They stared at the two headed dragon, then at each other. "Demon!" Said one of the men, "leave the dragon with us, and we might let you live." "You idiotic thieves, leave! I seek a powerful demoness, not a pathetic human!" In rage, the thives grabbed their sords and ran to attack the emp. Jaken pulled out his staff, aimed it, and showered his surroundings with fire. The thives nearly land on the flames, but backed away slowly."You pesky humans, with your sensitive skins!" Screamed Jaken to the thives. When it looked like the men were about to leave, they sudently jumped over the flames, locking eyes with the little emp. One of the men desited to run towords Jaken. He pulled out his staff again but was thrown by the other man towords the forest. "Now you will die!" Jaken in fear closed his eyes shut, hoping not to feel the pain. ' _KLANG!'_ Went suddently. Jaken opened his eyes to see his master, blocking the blade with a strange sord. The handle of the sord sparked in Sesshomaru's hand. Burning part of his palm. "Master your hand!?" Sesshomaru ignored him, pushing the man to the ground. He stabbed the sord to the ground aiming his poisoned claws to the mans neck. A green whip flew out of his finger tips, rapping around the man's neck, removing his head, splattering blood all over the ground.

After the cost was clear, Kya and Mamoru landed on the ground. They sat on the tall grass. Kya leaned on her big wolf and was in her thoughts ' _I'm worried for Naraku's safety. But I highly think Sesshomaru is taking me near the palace. Maybe I should find Inuyasha? I over heard Jaken telling Sesshy where he is.'_ She hopped on Mamoru patting him on the side. "Ok boy. Lets go find him."


	3. Let's find him

Sorry for not posting on Wednesday. So I posted 2 chapters for a for a apology. :)

—

Mamoru was about to take off, but Kya suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist. She was jolted back being caught in the arms of Sesshomaru. She hugged his waist, while he hands laid on her back. "Where were you going?" He asked, in a serious, angered tone. "Oh, I was...about to look for you. I started, um...getting worried about you." She said hoping he will believe her lie. He eyed her, with anger, but pushed it off. He let her go from his embraced, and turned around. "Come with me." She followed behind, with Mamoru following her.

Sesshomaru was back in the area, where he murdered the thives. He walked toward the sord he brought. He pushed Kya to the blade but she dodged the touch. " Grab the sord, and wield it." "What for? Can't you wield it?" She said sarcastically. He turned his head away from her direction and nodded no. She was shocked. She paused for a second. She grabbed the handle blade and held it strongly in her hands. The sord's Ora was gone and claimed her the owner of it, by transforming into a blade twice the size of herself. She lifted it up like a feather. It made Sesshomaru smile. "That blade that you are holding, belongs to our father, he named it Sounga. This was inherited to you by father." "What about you? Have you resived father's inheritance?" Sesshomaru's smile disappeared. "Father is giving us 2 inheritance to each of us so we must wait for the rest." He walked away, leaving Kya and Mamoru in wonder.

Night had fallen, they set a camp in the eastern hills, and again, Jaken had prepared a fire for his master and mistress. He saw Ah-Un laying near the fire. He want, laid on the dragon's back, and felt fast asleep. Kya laid on her wolf's fur. Her tail covered her legs in the cold night, while his tail covered her arms and chest. Sesshomaru rested on a tree, keeping a eye on his little sister. Time had passed and Sesshomaru in his boredom, desited to fall asleep. Kya slowly started to walk up. She opened her eyes still laying on her wolf. _'Inu...inuyasha. I..I have...to find him.'_ She thought. She slowly started to get off her wolf. He stood up, "stay" she said. She walked pass Jaken and looked closely at Sesshomaru from the bottom of the tree. She saw his hand fall on the edge of the tree. _'He's deep asleep alright.'_ She walked back to Mamoru and climbed on. She was near a cliff hill, she motioned Mamoru. On top of the hill she stopped Mamoru. She looked back at her brother. " I promise I'll be back safe." After that, Mamoru jumped off the cliff.

That same night, they traveled for a few hours, to find the small village. "Ok Mamoru, we're here. I smell him near by." She said getting off. She looked at Mamoru. "Alright Mamoru, do human safety for me." Mamoru transformed from a threatening beast, to a inoccent small pup. While Kya turned her hair into brown and her eyes into green and her dog ears disappeared. She carried Mamoru in her arms and walked into the village. It was dark, the only light that showed her the road was the shine of the moon.

Kya felt someone near her. She turned her head looking at a small hut. Suddenly Kya was dragged by the opposite side, by her arm and into one of the small huts. Kya was sat, a face the person who dragged her. The person suddenly started yelled at her. "What are ye doing in the middle of the night! There are demons out. My sister will be back, so stay quiet." The girl looked at her window had a eye patch over her left eye, but was tough for her age. "What's your name?" Kya asked, trying to still figure how she sneaked up on her. "My name is Keada, I'm 13 years old." She said proudly. "I've never seen ye around, who are ye?" "I'm Kya, I um... Heard my brother is in this village. So I came looking for him." Keada lifted a eyebrow. "In the middle of thy night?" "Well, why are you up in the middle of the night?" "I'm waiting for thy sister. She woke me up, to stay in high alert." Moments later Kya and Keada heard footsteps outside the hut. A priestess enters, and finds Kya and Mamoru she glares at them with anger.


	4. INUYASHA!

"Keada? Who is this demon and...girl?" Said the priestess Still staring at Kya. "I found her wondering the trail. Her name is Kya and she told me she lost her older brother in this village." The priestess sat on the floor of the hut. She laid her back on the wall and closed her eyes."My name is Kikyo, what is your demon's name?" Kya was starting to feel nervous. She stood up and headed to the door. "His name is Mamoru and I should go now." "I know who your brother is." Kikyo blurted out. "How do you know my brother? I haven't even said his name." " Child, you are a demon ,and you my fool my sister, but to me you are still a demon. I am hear to harm you, but I don't think..." Kikyo was cut off by her sister's comment towards Kya. "Your a demon!? But you look as if human!" Kikyo ordered her sister to go to bed. Keada did what she was told, then Kikyo stept out with kya following her.

Kya followed Kikyo to an old well, still caring Mamoru in her arms. Kya smelled the air, while placing Mamoru on the ground. " Where are we?" Kikyo ignored her question and called for Inuyasha. Minutes later Inuyasha appered worried for her. " What is it? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha looked at Kya, not recognizing her, in her human form. It has been so long she saw her brother, that she was speechless. " Who are you girl? Your sent is familer." He cept smelling her from a distant, but then notice a small wolf pup wagging his tail at him."Hay! Thats Mamoru!" His eyes went in shock. He looked at the girl then at the wolf, back and fourth. "Hello big brother. Its good to see you again." She said, slowly turning back to her true form. He walked towards her. He stood right in front of her. Her hight was where his chest was. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her in a strong hug, showing how much he missed her and she held him the same way. " You have grown. How did you find me? Does Sesshomaru even know your here?" He whispered in her ear. " It doesn't matter, besides. Sesshomaru would kill you if he knew where I was." She said in his arms. He laught, gently pushing her off. "Anyway, I'm here because..."

Suddently Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away from Kya. Mamoru strongly pulled Kya the opposite direction from Inuyasha. 'BANG!' A tree had fallen between the siblings. They both looked the same derection. A swarm of demons, were heading the village. The villagers were running out of there homes, fires started, and homes were starting to be swollow by it. Demons started to attack. Blood was showered on the ground. Kya jumped on Mamoru, running through the homes. Inuyasha and Kikyo ran to the vilage, attacking demons left and right. Kya rode on Mamoru through the homes. When Kya passed them they would sliced in half. In the one of the homes on fire, was a trapped little boy, no older then 3. Hearing screams for help, Kya jumped off her wolf. "Mamoru! Protect the humans, and remove the demons' heads! Now go!" She ran in. She saw the boy crying in a corner, crouched down, trying to protect his body. Kya took one step, and burning straw fell down. She quickly jumped under and over the flames. Landing infront of the boy. the boy lifted his face from his knees. She opened her arms to him say " Trust me." The boy jumped in her arms, closing his eyes shut. Kya looked her suroundings. ' _If I brake the wall, the roof will colapse. The front door is blocked, ...'_ Kya's thoughts stopped. She looked up at the roof. A big hole with a shining moon staired at her. She held the boy tight in her arms. She jumped out of the home, happy to see almost all the demons were taken care of. She set the boy down. He looked down, not facing her. His eyes, were blocked by his bangs." Are you hurt boy?" She looked down at him, analyzing his body. The boy looked away at her, blushing. He bown quickly and yelled thank you. Then ran away.

Kya looked towards, where Inuyasha and Kikyo fight. _" I'm starting to get annoyed by all this fighting."_ Kya heard a man's voice behind her. she looked around trying to find who spoke. "Who spoke!? Show your self!" Her sword started to shake and glow yellow, getting her attention. _"Please forgive me my Lady. I am Sounga. Your fathers' inherent to you. Now grab me and slash at the area you want me to hit. Hurry!"_ she did what he asked and slash the sky full of demons. A bright light, shined. Destroying all the demons. Inuyasha ran towards her, and hugged her tightly once again. She returned the hug." You've really missed me, have'nt you." He let go, and scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah... Your my only family that won't kill me." Kya eyes bugged out in shock. "Wait! Sessomaru, been trying to kill you!?" Inuyasha smiled still scratching his head. "Ha... Everyday since the day I met you." "That's not funny Inuyasha."


End file.
